Giving the World for Me
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: ‘If that’s what he really thinks then I wouldn’t mind laying claim on him.’ Shikamaru looked at the last Uchiha as he argued with Naruto again with an amused look. ‘Idiot… Oh well, one boy’s trash is another boy’s treasure.’


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be swimming in a pool full of cash.**

Author's Note**:** This is my first time so be easy on me. Constructive criticisms is fine but flaming would make me sad.

**THIS IS YAOI AS IN GUYS LOVING OTHER GUYS. IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ!!**

Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Giving the World for Me**

It was a beautiful night at Konoha. Stars shining brightly as if congratulating the newly weds of Konoha. The lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru and the number one at surprising people, future Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto or should it be Nara Naruto.

Many congratulated the married couple. Others gave their blessings. Everyone who was precious to Naruto congratulated him except his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke left after Naruto said "I do" to Shikamaru with all his heart.

The way he said it would make any of Naruto's secret admirers wished they had never met the wonderful blue-eyed kitsune. After that, while in the reception hall, Naruto was unconsciously looking for Sasuke which Shikamaru noticed.

"Koi, who are you looking for?" asked Shikamaru in a tired way but there was still a hint of concern and worry in his voice.

"Gomen, I'm just worried about Sasuke… Sakura told me he left before the wedding ended." Naruto replied though a bit cheerful for Shikamaru's taste but sadness can be picked up in his voice if you were a skilled nin.

Shikamaru hugged his "wife" then put his chin on Naruto's head. Naruto relaxed and leaned his body on his husband.

Such affection was still foreign to Naruto since he never experienced it when he was younger but day by day, he got used to it which made Shikamaru smile. _'We fit together and to think we're opposites…'_ Shikamaru thought bitterly.

He could think of another opposite who would be perfect for his "wife" if only **that **person wasn't so blinded with hatred and revenge. Now, **he** was too late… No, even before he never had a chance with Shikamaru's "wife", lover, light and most of all, soon-to-be "mother."

Shikamaru smiled at the thought that he would become a father after 9 grueling months. Yes, Naruto was pregnant and it was possible because of the merging between Naruto and Kyuubi. The demon fox left Naruto not only enhanced abilities but also the gift to have children. Hey, who said demons have gender…

Naruto looked up to his husband when he felt him grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What are you grinning for?" he asked cutely and for extra effect he tilted his head like a confuse child.

Shikamaru only hugged him tighter before replying "Just can't believe I would have such a troublesome life with you after what we went through…"

"What do you mean '_a troublesome life'_ with me!?" Naruto pushed his husband away from him and crossed arms. He looked at him with mocked anger and hurt.

Shikamaru smirked then fell to his knees as he dramatically said "Oh, my fair wife. Thou should not be angered of thy husband…" Shikamaru's breath got knocked out of him as Naruto pounced in him. As he was lying on the floor, Naruto had his fox grin on. Many giggled and laughed at the couples' antics; I guess both of them we're actually meant for each other was the thought of many.

But only one person thought they weren't. Sasuke saw the newly wed couple as they danced, laughed, hugged, kiss, cut the cake and all other things he wished he was doing with his secret crush instead of that lazy bum…

Who was now the reason why Naruto smiled his real smiles, after he left for power, for revenge and for the false belief of protecting Naruto from Akatsuki, from his murderous brother.

He had also believed (even before meeting Orochimaru) when he would go to his "journey" to avenge his family that in the end Naruto would still be waiting for him in Konoha where they would live happily ever after …

But his whole world crumbled when he found out straight from the fox's mouth that Naruto was too head over heels with the shadow binding user and the best part of it all, he found out before the chuunin exams was being held.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was once again in the same room when he got an injury on a mission and the reason on why he got the injuries was because of a certain clumsy blue-eyed fox. He was about to leave for his training before the last chuunin exams with Kakashi after he was fit enough to live Konoha and leave.

Sasuke touched where Orochimaru bit his neck and he could feel the power surge in his body. As he thought of the power he could receive from the snake sannin, one thing came into mind…

"Hey, Bastard! Are you awake already?" Naruto practically made him deaf with loudness of his voice.

Konoha hospital's patience must have the same experience since Tsunade came in and punched him on the head then scolded him of his loudness and the rule in the hospital to be quiet at all times. Yeah, he can be loud like that….

'_Naruto… why of all people it had to be you? Stupid Cupid could've chosen __slutty__ Sakura but no, I just had to fall in love with a moronic, clumsy, loud, obnoxious, kind-hearted, determined, carefree, cute, loving and beautiful fox like him.' _Sasuke sighed.

He admits that he loves Naruto… more than anything in the world that he'd go as far as to forget about continuing the Uchiha line so that he could have a happy ending with Naruto but the problem isdoes Naruto feel the same?

"Hey, teme. Why are you spacey all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"It's space out dobe, not spacey." Sasuke said with a smirk.

This made Naruto's face beet red from anger or maybe embarrassment, you choose. "Oh, yeah! At least, I'm not staying in a hospital because I could take a couple of hits unlike you." Naruto rebutted. A tense aura was then resurface between the two. Death glares exchanged…

Oh yeah…. It was going to be a scream fest if it weren't for the appearance of Kakashi, Sakura and Team 10 excluding Chouji since his the reason why the other members of Team 10 came to the hospital. They just came with the other members of Team 7 because Ino wanted escorts (cough_forcedthem_cough) on going to her precious Sasuke's room.

As the two were about to exchange words of complete hatred, Shikamaru stated his signature "Troublesome" with the accompanied tiresome sigh which had the side dish of Ino's punch on the shadow user's head.

Naruto giggled at the antics of the two which made Shikamaru look at Naruto with admiration clear on the Nara's eyes. This made Naruto blush then look at anything but the pineapple-head nin.

Sasuke noticed this and already had thoughts of mutilating the lazy bum but was disrupted when Ino latched herself into Sasuke's arms as she giggled her too sweet honey giggle.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe you're here in the hospital because of the big forehead girl and the moron over there." Ino cooed.

Sasuke's eye twitched while both Naruto and Sakura were ready to give Ino the "shut-eye" but alas was reprimanded by their scarecrow teacher.

"Sakura, Naruto…" Kakashi looked at his two students then at the sensei of Team 10. "Asuma-san, why don't you let your blonde get off of Sasu-chan here, hmmm?" the silver-haired nin asked with a smile.

Naruto had to cover his mouth to control his fits of laughter that was about to come because of the nickname given to Sasuke while Sasuke had a little storm cloud over his head.

"Ino, get off of the Uchiha now." Asuma said as he blew his smoke. Ino reluctantly got off of Sasuke while inner Sakura was doing her victory dance but both also thought the nickname funny.

Naruto couldn't control his laughter and let it all out. Sakura and Ino accompanied Naruto in the laughing spree also. The remaining nins sweat dropped except one Uchiha.

"Would you quit it already?" Sasuke said in a deathly tone.

The Sasuke fan girls quiet down but one future Hokage chose to do the opposite then lectured him by the Sasuke fangirls for laughing at their 'Sasuke-kun'. This is where Destiny decides to put Sasuke's (secret) undying love for Naruto to the test.

"Geez, teme. Can't you lighten up?" Naruto started.

"No, I can't when there's an idiot like you around here. Ruining everything and be moronic like the moronic and monstrous orphan you are" Sasuke immediately covered his mouth with one of his hands. Naruto flashed a look of hurt in a fraction of a second.

"Don't get your panties in a twist…" he tauntingly said. "I hate you sometimes Sasuke." Naruto said it softly but everyone in the room heard it.

Everyone in the room was quiet. All was both anxious and nervous on the Uchiha's reaction.

"Che, so what? We're rivals… Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" was the Uchiha's cold reply but from the tone of his reply he was somewhat unsure.

BIG mistake

Naruto was once again hurt for only a second then replied in a very loathing tone "Good that you know, bastard." After that was said, both glared at each other.

In the background, one could see a smirking raven leaning on the wall looking at the two trying to burn each other with their glares.

'_If that's what he really thinks then I wouldn't mind laying claim on him.' _Shikamaru looked at the last Uchiha as he argued with Naruto again with an amused look. _'Idiot…_ _Oh well, one boy's trash is another boy's treasure.'_

Kakashi cleared his throat as a sign to stop their argument. Reluctantly, they stopped. "I'm leaving" Naruto all but suddenly said. It surprised both ravens but only one was able accompany the blonde fox out.

"Hn yawn I'll accompany you out. It's a beautiful day outside and I don't want to spend it here all day." Shikamaru said in a bored tone but there was something in his eyes that Naruto couldn't describe as the shadow user looked directly at him.

Naruto was totally mesmerized by Shikamaru's eyes that it took Ino's annoyed huff to break his trance. Naruto slightly blushed then looked away while Shikamaru had a small grin on his face but disappeared with another yawn.

Everyone in the room except one wide forehead blossom and one blonde pig noticed the interaction between the two. The two teachers exchange a side glance with grins on their faces while Sasuke was silently fuming on his bed.

Shikamaru got off from his leaning position and went to the door. He was about to open when he asked in a bored tone with a little sprinkle of hopefulness a "Are you coming?"

"H-ha-hai" Naruto stuttered then went to Shikamaru's right side with a small blush painted on his cute whiskered face.

If Sasuke had a thermometer on him, he would have broken it already. Damn, someone's seems to want to raise hell and bring it back down with one lazy genius.

Shikamaru opened the door and held it there. Naruto was slightly confused for a second then realized what Shikamaru was doing. Naruto once again blushed but his head was down so that nobody would see. It worked because there was a smirking pineapple head Nara and a ready-to-kill duck-butt haired Uchiha. As Naruto went out Shikamaru left, giving the Uchiha a victorious look as he closed the door.

Sakura and Ino was still fighting who was worthy of Sasuke as Naruto and Shikamaru left the room.

'_Che, Bakas.'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked out the window next to him and saw the fox and the deer walking next to each other. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru while the other had small smile on his face but not visible enough for Naruto to see. Sasuke felt like he wanted tear something apart especially one lazy nin by the name of Nara Shikamaru.

As the two neared the gate to the hospital, Shikamaru felt as if he was skewed alive and cooked in an open fire in the woods so he looked at the window of Sasuke's room and saw the Uchiha royally pissed to the next level. Seeing the Uchiha like that, he couldn't suppress a smirk.

With Sasuke, he was grinding his teeth and his aura was quite frightening that Sakura and Ino stopped their bickering and slowly moved away from the about to erupt Sasuke volcano.

"Maa, Sasuke-kun. Just because Naruto is hanging around with Nara-san today doesn't mean he has already forgotten about you, ne?" Kakashi tried to calm the approaching to storm known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke could only grip his white sheets as not to destroy any public property. Poor, poor bed sheets being tortured by Sasuke. If only his pride wasn't as big as an iceberg maybe he could've have Naruto by his side instead of these two annoying banshees. Oh well, Life has always been a bitch. There's nothing we can do about it now, can we?

* * *

With Naruto and Shikamaru, they were at the lazy nin's favorite place, looking at the clouds in comfortable silence. As the sun was high, Shika noticed that his companion was asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his soon-to-be koi sleeping. Naruto looked angelic and cute at the same time. The mask he always wore was temporarily taken off as he soundly slept.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them…" Shikamaru said to himself.

The leaf nin wound his arms around Naruto's not so noticeable feminine waist then let the sleeping blonde sleep on his chest as he put his chin under Naruto's head. Shikamaru then slept feeling the warmth of Naruto on him.

As the nuisances left Sasuke's hospital room, he let out a heavy sigh. They were there the whole morning and noon was nearing. After he made sure no one would suspect of his little 'walk' by anyone especially by the unwanted nurses in the hospital, he left to go look for Naruto to make sure nothing happened to him and make Shikamaru understand who Naruto actually belongs to. (And all of us thought he was a genius…)

It was already sunset when Shikamaru woke up and Naruto wrapped his waist, using him as a pillow. _'Troublesome…' _After the thought was processed, Naruto purred then snuggled on him more. He smiled. _'A good type of troublesome, I guess…'_ with that Shikamaru sighed.

He scratched the top of his head, knowing that his mother would surely scold him for being late on coming home. He needed to leave but couldn't bring upon himself to wake up his kawaii kitsune. Shikamaru smiled. Yes, his fox. **NOT** the stuck up Uchiha's who thinks he can have everything just because he was the only Uchiha left who wasn't an S-class nuke nin. The genin genius grunted. What could he do to actually get Sasuke's interest off of Naruto? Sasuke was a prodigy that he can admit but the boy knew nothing about the matters of the heart. The Uchiha may be in love with Naruto but he can throw him away like an old rag doll once he attained the power he needed to kill his only remaining family member.

Shikamaru's reverie was disrupted as he heard light footsteps crushing the green grass. He sighed then anticipated for the worst as he looked who it was. Surprise, surprise, it was none other than…

Akamaru?

Shika sweat dropped but was relieved it wasn't the surely angered Uchiha.

Akamaru was wagging his tail then barked as his way of greeting the dark haired nin. Shika sweat dropped again. _'What a weird dog…' _Shikamaru thought.

Akamaru tilted his head as if confused then sighed (Can dogs really sigh? XP). He then proceeded in waking up Naruto. Akamaru licked Naruto's left cheek a few times until Naruto woke up. Naruto had to let go of Shikamaru, to Shika's great disappointment, so that the dog wouldn't tickle him to death.

"Hahahaha… Stop it… hehehaha…" Naruto said as Akamaru continued his ticklish assault on Naruto. He tried to get the dog to stop but it was so darn persistent that he gave up. He let the youngest Inuzuka's pride and joy lick him until the dog would be satisfied.

Shika couldn't help but smile at the sight. If only Akamaru was his dog then there would no problem and Naruto would definitely fall in love with him with the help of the dog…

"Oh, crap…" Shika muttered then "Akamaru, there you are. I thought you would be home by now since its already late…" Kiba said as he jogged toward Naruto and Akamaru. Akamaru got off of Naruto to greet his master then went inside his master's jacket.

Kiba crouched down to Naruto since he was sitting on the ground. The dog boy nin grinned showing his canines then said "Let me treat you to Ichiraku since you've been taking good care of Akamaru here." He patted his dog then Akamaru whimpered as if saying he only was saying hi to Naruto.

"So… what do you say?" Kiba asked though there was hope in his voice and Naruto picked this up. How could he say no when Kiba was almost practically begging him to come… but what about Shikamaru? Wouldn't he be angry or something…

_Why would he be angry when he isn't actually your _friend_?_ The voice in his head said so.

Naruto bit his lip then looked between Shikamaru with annoyed expression and a grinning Kiba. _'I guess he wouldn't mind. We spent the whole day together anyways so…'_

Naruto was about to answer when "Sure why not? We haven't eaten yet anyways, right Naruto?"

"Yeah…" Naruto almost whispered. He was still nervous about the two. It felt like they would tear each other apart any moment. He didn't know how right he was. (Let's give him free ramen people.)

"Well, come on. Let's go." Kiba said as he stood up. His hand outstretched to Naruto. Naruto took it much to Shikamaru's annoyance then they left, never noticing a certain raven ninja trying his best to get out from the ninja strings because of a certain dog nin, who is eating with his secret crush and another rival for Naruto's heart. "Damn it. If only I didn't get injured that badly…"

* * *

"That was nice of Kiba to treat us, ne Shika?" Naruto said as he took out the keys to his apartment. "Yeah…" was the lazy-nins reply. Shika was both thankful and annoyed at his time in Ichiraku. Thankful, because he didn't need to pay for Naruto's ramen which meant his savings for he and Naruto's date was safe and he get to spend his time with his fox while eating said fox's favorite food. Annoyed, because the Inuzuka boy was there the entire time he was with his Naruto.

Shikamru sighed. _'At least he didn't accompany Naruto home since his mother would certainly cut off his balls if he didn't come home in time.'_ He looked at his watch then sighed again. It was also past his bedtime. _'Well, Kiba's not alone I guess…' _The lazy nin still had a bored expression as he saw Naruto turn the knob of his door open but deep inside he wished the day never end so that he and Naruto would never part.

"Hey, Shika…" Shikamaru was taken out of his musing as his fox called him. "What is it, Naruto?" Shikamaru made himself sound indifferent which made Naruto sigh.

"Goodnight…" Naruto said softly. Shika was about to return his greeting of goodnight when he realized that something in his wildest dreams prevented him from doing so. It was Naruto's lips covered his own.

Naruto pulled back, his face flushed, and then said an audible "Sorry…" He was about to get inside in his apartment and sulk the whole night when he was pulled back to have another lip lock with the shadow user.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Shikamaru let his tongue meet Naruto's pouty lips. Shikamaru held Naruto possessively around the waist while Naruto wound his arms around Shikamaru's neck. Naruto opened his mouth only to let Shika's wet muscle enter his sweet tasting cavern.

Both boys fought for dominance but Shikamaru, to Naruto's surprise, won. Moans and grunts could be heard as they went on with their make out session. Something inside the two boys was building up and Shikamaru thought that they weren't ready for that yet so he was the first one to pull back.

He gazed at Naruto whose eyes were half lidded and his lips swollen. Both were panting from their activity then Shikamaru said what he thought he could never say to his beloved Naruto. "I love you…"

Naruto who was still in the arms of Shikamaru had his eyes wide open in total disbelief. Naruto covered his face into Shikamaru's chest then started crying. "Na-Naruto, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he hugged Naruto tighter and tighter as Naruto cried harder and harder. "What's wrong?" Shika asked again.

Naruto looked up as tears flowed from his eyes. "I-I-lo-love y-you too" Naruto said and it was Shikamaru's time to stare at Naruto in disbelief.

"You're not joking, are you, Naruto? Cuz' if you are then…" Shikamaru gripped Naruto's arms with strength he didn't know he possessed but it lessened as he looked at Naruto's eyes. He saw every emotion in those impossible blue eyes. Shika could only hug Naruto again as Naruto cried on his shoulder.

After their confession to one another, they parted ways promising they would meet each other again, neither noticed a jealous raven.

**End of Flashback **

'_Naruto…' _Sasuke longingly thought. He was at a good distance between him and Naruto. He was hiding in the shadows as Naruto looked for him at the brightly lighted room. Sasuke was about to leave. Heart broken from the memories he remembered when someone smacked his back.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" Kiba playfully said. Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt then attempted to leave when the dog nin put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder then gripped on it. "I don't think, Naruto, would like it if just leave without saying a word, Sasuke." Kiba said in a serious tone. Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba.

"So what? The dobe already have his happy ending. Why would he need me?" Sasuke spat at Kiba.

Kiba cleaned his ears then blew the earwax present on his finger. "Geez, Uchiha. Do you always have to be the emo queen? If you haven't notice you're not the only one suffering here. Stop thinking that the whole world revolves around you and go to Naruto so that you congratulate for a happy marriage just like _we_ did." Kiba stressed the "we" part for the Uchiha then Sasuke noticed that he wasn't the only one suffering from severe heartache because of the 'bride.'

"You should stay and have fun. Even though Naruto's married doesn't mean it is the end of our lives now, is it?" Kiba said.

Sasuke absorbed what Kiba had said then nodded. "Yeah… I guess, I will." The Uchiha said with finality in his tone. Sasuke nodded towards the Inuzuka and replied with a mock salute.

Naruto was in the gardens outside the reception. He was sitting in a bench near a koi pond. The fishes were swimming here and there. Naruto touched his tummy as he saw tiny koi fishes swimming about near the edge of the pond. _'I'm so happy…' _Naruto thought as a breeze decided to come. _'I'm glad Shikamaru love also when we were still genin though by the heavens and ramen, I still don't know what attracted him to me. Well, I'm not really complaining. I am so very happy to finally be with Shikamaru in the remaining part of my life, carrying our child.' _Naruto caressed his tummy where his child was resting. "It won't be long my child. Just you wait. Your father and I will spoil you to bits." Naruto cooed his first unborn child. "You're married to that lazy assbastard for a few hours and you're going crazy? Don't tell while the two of you were dancing, he was mentally abusing you."

Naruto turned to his left. Just the tone of his voice gave away who he was. Naruto twitched his eyebrows as he saw the Uchiha looking smug as if he was correct with his assumptions. "The only mental abuse he has done so far was mentioning in details what he was going to do to me when we're off to our honeymoon." Naruto said. Annoyance was clear in his voice.

Sasuke gave a throaty laughter. Naruto could only smile then patted on the vacant space of the bench he was sitting. Sasuke complied on the unspoken request and sat next to Naruto, watching the koi fishes swimming here and there. They were covered in an comfortable silence.

"Naruto…."

"Hmmm…"

"If I never left… If I never gave in to the power Orochimaru offered…" He looked at Naruto as he asked the question, "… could 've there been an us?" then his question accompanied the soft breeze that came.

Naruto looked away from the raven's intense gaze. He couldn't look at Sasuke properly with his eyes possessing such intense emotions. Naruto gave a soft sigh then said. "Yeah… I guess. If you would have stayed and try hard enough, I guess, I could've fallen for you instead of Shika. Things were for sure going to be much better than what Shika could ever offer me. I'm not blind and not that stupid. I'll admit you're a far better choice than Shika." Sasuke was happy to hear it. He was almost hopeful that there were remains of Naruto's affection for him. "But then you left…" and all hope had been shot down by those four pretty words that emitted from Naruto. "Shika gave me something no other man or woman could've given me fully and whole heartedly when you left."

"And what would that be?"

"His full and whole hearted acknowledgement and acceptance of who and what I am, his true and never ending love that he proved to me so many times while you were gone and his promise of forever with me……" Naruto's wedding ring shone as he said this.

Sasuke finally looked away from Naruto. He couldn't stand that look in Naruto's eyes when it came to Nara. _'That love… that passion… Naruto… He could've been mine… but then he isn't. I guess I should move on to someone else… at least, for Naruto's sake.' _"I'm glad that bum actually made you happy, Naruto." Sasuke stand up then gave Naruto an endearing smile.

Before Sasuke could leave, "Are you really happy for me, Sasuke?" was asked from Naruto.

Sasuke just stood where he was. His head bowed covering his eyes. His eyes that were collecting the Uchiha's once unshed tears that were threatening to fall down. Silence had befallen on the two again. This time it was straining the relationship the two only had if none spoke.

"Do you want the truth or the sugar coated lies, Naruto?"

"I want to the truth." Naruto spoke softly but could still be heard by Sasuke.

"The truth, Naruto… is that I hate your husband and loathe his child you're carrying." There was gasp from Naruto but Sasuke continued. "I wanted to have a family with you when I came back. I wanted to feel safe and strong as you hug and caress me. I wanted to make love to you and instead of that bum's child that you're carrying, it could be mine. I wanted you to love me more than just a brother. I wanted to kill Nara when he took you away from me. I wanted you to love me way back when we were genins instead of Shikamaru." Sasuke breathe. He needed to calm his nerves or there's a possibility he could hurt Naruto or much better yet, Shikamaru. He could feel his sharingan that have been unconsciously been activated as he remember the two's confession for each other and the conversation he had with Shikamaru after that.

**Flashback **

The genin Sasuke saw the two kiss and confess to each other. He could feel his anger boiling inside him. He desperately wanted to kill Shikamaru just as he left Naruto apartment building. _'But then same thing could happen with that Inuzuka mutt.' _He remembered what Kiba had said to him before he left a tied Sasuke who was a good distance away from Naruto and Shikamaru.

**Flashback within a flashback**

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that I easily tricked the great Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba gave a toothy grin after he said.

Sasuke decided to give the infamous Uchiha glare instead of talking to the mutt.

"Besides of I did, your fangirls would definitely maul me and Naruto may never talk to me cuz I act in the most unhonorable way by attacking you in your vulnerable state." Kiba patted Sasuke's left cheek then Sasuke moved his head so he wasn't' touch by the Inuzuka filth.

"Anyways, gotta go! I'm sure Akamaru's doing a good job on bagging me a cute blond kitsune!" After saying it, Kiba left.

Sasuke only sighed then thought of a plan to get out of the ninja ropes.

**End of flashback within a flashback**

Shaking the memory out of his head, he saw Shikamaru going into the direction towards the Uchiha district. Sasuke was confused as to why the shadow nin would go to his house when he saw Sasuke last time in the hospital.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped infront of the Uchiha's house. Shikamaru gave an irritable sigh then muttered "Troublesome."

'_Is that the only word that bum always use?' _Sasuke gave an unheard question towards Shikamaru as a vein decided to show on his pretty forehead.

"You know that I know that you're there Uchiha so show yourself. I got to clear some things with you about Naruto." Shika shouted so Sasuke and the ghost of the Uchiha district could hear him. Shika could feel goose bumps coming to him but ignore it. There were more important matters besides ghosts roaming free like Naruto. _'Wonder if he's asleep already?' _Shika asked the heavens as he waited for the Uchiha to appear. _'Does he sleep with his boxers only? Does he even wear boxers when he's asleep…?' _Suddenly, there was a censored image of Naruto that appeared. He was sprawled in Shika's bed; beckoning him to give him what he needed. Shika was taken out from Lala land as Sasuke appeared. _'Che, this guy has bad timing. Good thing I wasn't really into it or the guy might think I'm happy to see him.'_

"What do you want, Nara?"

"Stay away from Naruto. He's mine."

Sasuke snorted. "I can't." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "He's my teammate and eventually, we'll fight in the last round of the chuunin exams. Besides, who gave you the right to warn me to stay away form him. I think Naruto should be the one to say that since he's going to be mine?"

"Naruto, doesn't have to say anything to the likes of you." Shikamaru ignore that part that Naruto was Sasuke's property.

"Oh yeah. So what is category of likes are you so afraid for Naruto?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"The ones that will hurt him because of his psychotic beliefs."

There was an eerie silence between the two until the Uchiha chuckled. Shikamaru looked confuse as the Uchiha started to laugh in a creepy way. Finally, Sasuke calmed down. "I think you confuse me for my brother. He's the one with the psychotic beliefs that will hurt **my **Naruto, not me. I think you've wasted enough of my time. I have to go back to the hospital so that when Naruto comes tomorrow, I'll finally have him." Sasuke started to walk away.

"What makes you think Naruto wants you?" and that question made Sasuke stop. "I know you saw us making out and confess to each other. You think you're the one who first acknowledge Naruto in the Rookie Nine?" Shikamaru snorted and Sasuke was rigid. "When we were kids… when I wasn't with my mother… I always played with Naruto but then you came into the picture. I have 2 reasons for hating that brother of yours. 1st: For trying to hurt Naruto and 2nd: For turning your sights on Naruto when you became an orphan."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke whispered but Shikamaru heard it.

"It means when you became an orphan, you noticed right away that you and Naruto were the same. Yeah, you both know what loneliness is like but that's where your similarities end. Both of you need people to take care of you."

"And you think you're the one that can take care of Naruto from what he has suffered from!?" Sasuke shouted.

"No… but I'll try." Sasuke scoffed at Shikamaru's statement. "Yes I admit to myself I'm as lazy as hell…"

"Good for you"

"But I know when to put effort into something important."

"And you think that's enough for Naruto?" Sasuke asked the question calmly. His face showing no emotions but inside he was livid. _'You think that just being there for Naruto is enough for him!?'_

"I don't think that's enough for him. I know that me loving him is more than enough for Naruto."

Sasuke turned towards Shikamaru. "Do you have a death will ready, Nara?" Sasuke asked with his eyes close.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Good." As Sasuke opened his eyes, his sharingan was already activated. He was about to go in for the kill when he realized he couldn't move.

Shikamaru looked up and said. "The moon looks pretty nice tonight, ne?"

'_Of course. Tonight had to be a fucking full moon.' _Sasuke sighed and de-activated his sharingan.

"You know I wasn't called a genius for nothing." Shikamaru said as he thread through his hair. He looked at Sasuke then dispelled the jutsu.

Sasuke only glared at Shikamaru. "Just give up on Naruto. You aren't good for him. Like I said before, you and Naruto need people to take care of you." Shikamaru then started to walk towards the gates of the Uchiha district. Just as he passed Sasuke, Shikamaru said in a serious tone. "And besides, you're too unstable. You'll probably end up killing Naruto than loving and taking care of him."

Sasuke just stood there and let Shikamaru leave without even a scratch on him. _'Naruto will probably notice it and pester that bum who did it to him…' _Sasuke's eyes were now void with emotions. _'He will never love me like I love him..' _Sasuke clenched his fist and the only emotions that can be identified in the Uchiha were anger and insanity. _'But that doesn't mean I can't make him. HE WILL LOVE ME!' _And with that vow the Uchiha left the deserted Uchiha district.

**End of Flashback**

'_But I wasn't able to fulfill that vow since what Shikamaru said was true.' _Sasuke looked back at Naruto. No tears were visible and only pure love and adoration were seen in the Uchiha's eyes. "But I know I'm not good enough for you…" Sasuke whispered. He near to Naruto then leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

Naruto was left dumbstruck as Sasuke left with swirl of leaves then out form the shadows Shikamaru came out. Naruto was too shock to notice his husband as he lightly touched his lips. He was only aware that Shikamaru was there when he was enveloped in the same arms that held him in a loving and gentle manner.

"Shika…." Naruto softly said. "I…"

"No need for explanations, koi." Shikamaru rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I still got you in the end and nothing else matters. Even if you held some sort of intimate affection towards Uchiha, it doesn't matter since you chose me over any other people who could give you the world in your pretty little palms."

Naruto only laughed then turned around so that he was facing Shikamaru. Their faces were a few inches away from each other yet they could still feel each other's warm breath. "You already gave me the world in your own way, Shika, and I love every second of it. No amount of riches or ramen will ever make me forget you and the love that we have." Naruto then leaned up then gave his husband a kiss. "And also the little one that I'm carrying." Naruto said as he held both his and Shika's hand over his tummy. They both shared a passionate kiss before they were called inside by Iruka.

The stars shone brightly in this lovely night for Konoha's newly weds.


End file.
